Fever
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: - Badboy!Blaine: Kurt is new at Dalton and everyone had warned him off Blaine, because they knew what he does to guys like him, but Blaine has a different idea.


FEVER

Since transferring to Dalton Academy from William McKinley High, Kurt Hummel had learnt a few things. First, it was possible to go an entire day at school without being shoved into a locker. Second, what it felt like to get up every morning and have to wear the same uniform. Third, that that said uniform was something which made everyone equal. Finally that he wasn't the only person who was out of the closet in Ohio.

On his first day at the school, walking down the hallways, everyone was being extremely nice, something which Kurt wasn't used to. He was heading to his first class at school when he was bumped into. He knew this couldn't last. That was until the guy who bumped into him turned around. He was shorted than him, and his hair looked like it had way too much product in it. Kurt apologised under his breath, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Watch it, Blaine." The guy walking next to him pulled him out of the way as to stop him walking into Kurt again.

"Well, the new kid should watch where he's walking, Wesley!" Blaine spat glancing in Kurt's direction stopping for a moment and Kurt was sure he looked him up and down. "We need to get to practice." He finished as he snapped back round and kept walking.

Since that day nothing had really changed, other than that Kurt had joined the show choir. The Dalton Academy Warblers. They weren't The New Directions and frankly Kurt never thought they would be, not after everything they had all been through. He did miss them, but he knew he couldn't go back. This said, it didn't mean he didn't like it Dalton, because he did, and for more than one reason.

Bad Boy had never really been Kurt's type, but there was something about this specific one. It may have had something to do with the fact that he was the best looking guy that he had ever seen, and he came to realise that was actually gay. Blaine Anderson. There was never a day that he didn't end up in detention; in fact, Kurt had no idea how he managed to stay in the Warblers. He decided it was because he could sing, and really sing.

The thing about Blaine was that he was persistent. When he wanted something he wasn't going to give in. Every time Kurt was on his way to Warblers practice he would be followed by him, and today was no different.

"Looking good, Hummel." Blaine observed

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the statement he had heard many a time before, "What do you want, Blaine?" He asked as he carried on walking,

"You." Blaine was blunt, as usual.

"In your dreams, Anderson."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Kurt repeated his earlier action of rolling his eyes. He couldn't deny that Blaine was obvious, but Kurt really wasn't going to play that easy to get.

This was sort of becoming routine for Kurt, and people had started to notice that Blaine was hovering. Until around a week later when the boy what Kurt recognised as the one who had told Blaine to watch it on that day Blaine bumped into him, also a warbler. Wes.

"Hey, Kurt!" He called to him after warbler practice,

The blue eyed boy turned around at the sound of his name in a voice which he wasn't used to say it, "Wes?" He asked.

"Kurt, I just wanted to ask what was going on with you and Blaine." He asked a confused looking Kurt.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on with me and Blaine, Wes. Really."

"But he's been hanging around you a lot." Wes stated.

"Your point being?"

"I know he's my friend and all, and I probably shouldn't say this, but he's bad news. You're a great guy, and Blaine has the reputation of hurting guys like you." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, just looking at the other boy.

"Well," he started, "You have nothing to worry about, because nothing is going on, and nothing will."

To Kurt's surprise he didn't really seemed surprised at what Wes had told him, there was something about Blaine, he seemed like a real heartbreaker, but he thought that was part of the attraction, even though he knew it shouldn't have been.

The pursuing went on for a couple more days, and Kurt knew that it wasn't going to stop, but he refused to give in. Blaine had to show him that he was going to be more than just a trophy to walk around with. Kurt wanted a relationship with romance and maybe a little spontaneity, not just someone to have sex with when ever he felt like it. That wasn't how it was going to work.

"Hey, hot stuff." Blaine grinned flirtatiously as he made his way to Kurt and he just ignored him, "Oh come on, I know you want a piece of this, don't deny it, babe!"

"I'm not your _babe_," The tone in Kurt's voice hinted that he was getting more than sick of the advances that Blaine was making, "And no, as you put it. I don't want a piece of that. I don't want a piece of anything, or anyone, for that matter. What I want is for you to stop acting like I'm just something you want for a quickie in the back of a car, or whatever." He thought that was the most he's ever said to Blaine in one go, but after what he was told, he wasn't going to let Blaine just have his way with him and then let him go. He wasn't like that.

Later that day they were sitting in the Senior Commons for Warbler Practice when Blaine piped up,

"Wes, I have something that I have prepared. I think what I want to say is pretty clear in the song." He gave no one any time to protest before he looked over at Kurt, who was sitting crossed legged on one of the couch's and just shook his head as Blaine strutted to the back of the room, shaking his hips from side to side as he did, before turning back round and looking straight at Kurt.

_There he goes,_

_My baby walks so slow, _

_Sexual tic tac toe,_

_Yeah I know we both know,_

_It isn't time,_

_No, but could you be m-mine._

_We'll never get too far,_

_Just you me and the bar,_

_Silly Ménage et trois,_

_Sometime would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

By the time that Blaine had finished the first two versed he was standing in the middle of the room, and it was clear to everyone what he was implying.

As he started the chorus he made his way over to Kurt who was sitting completely still, mouth slightly agape and walked to the back of the couch, leaning over so his mouth was next to Kurt's ear, as if no one else was in the room.

_Oh, baby,_

_Lights on but your moms not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone,_

_Hey,_

_With this Fever, Fever._

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone,_

_Give you a Fever, Fever,_

_Yeah!_

_There he's goes,_

_You're still my so and so,_

_Cus we got no, no, no body,_

_N-n-knows me,_

_Looking fine,_

_Time to be m-mine, m-mine._

_Lets get inside your car,_

_Just you me and the stars,_

_Kind of Ménage et trios, _

_Sometime would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh, baby,_

_Lights on but your moms not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone,_

_With this Fever, Fever. _

_Yeah._

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone,_

_Give you a Fever, Fever,_

_Yeah!_

When he finished the second chorus Kurt's eyes were wide and he was blushing bright red, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly aroused by it all. There was something about Blaine like this. He'd never found this sort of thing sexy before, but when it was him it was like it was completely different. It was hot.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_You baby,_

_Oh baby,_

_Oh baby oh oh baby, you're mine. _

_Baby you're mine._

_Mine, you're mine._

_Oh, baby,_

_Lights on but your moms not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone,_

_With this Fever, Fever._

_yeah_

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone,_

_Give you a Fever, Fever,_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, baby,_

_Lights on but your moms not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone,_

_Hey,_

_With this Fever, Fever._

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone,_

_Give you a Fever, Fever,_

_Yeah!_

_Give you my f-f-fever, _

_My f-fever_

_Give you my f-f-fever, _

_My f-fever_

_Give you a Fever, Fever,_

_Yeah._

_Give you a Fever, Fever, _

_Yeah!_

Blaine finished the song by winking at the flustered boy still sitting with his legs crossed on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked him in a calm yet annoyed tone when he followed Blaine.

"So you liked it babe?" Blaine smirked,

"I told you, I am _not your babe!" _

"So you did like it? You didn't answer me."

"I didn't say I did. It was…"

"Hot. I know!" Blaine interrupted, "I mean have you seen me, and that song just told you what I think about doing to you." Blaine gave the other boy a crooked smile,

"Oh, someone is a bit up themselves!"

"Maybe, I'd rather be up you." He was practically undressing Kurt with his eyes,

"Oh. My. God." The taller boy tried not to laugh at the ridiculous comment, "And I think you'll find it'd be the other way around." He deadpanned, "I really shouldn't like you." He muttered under his voice causing Blaine to smile,

"So you _did _like it." He seemed proud of himself,

"Maybe…"

"Give me a chance. Come on, Kurt. You're like the hottest piece of ass I've met!"

"Well for a start if you want to date me, you have to stop talking to me like that." He rolled his eyes "I should totally say no. But after that performance." Kurt shook his head, "Gosh, Blaine. How do you do this?"

"So you'll give me a chance then?" The hazel eyed boy asked again.

Kurt took a breath letting it out slowly, "What the hell am I getting in to?" He asked himself "I don't actually believe I'm saying this but… Yes."

Blaine grinned, "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"Don't make me regret it." Kurt told him.

"Oh, I won't!"


End file.
